¡¡Porque te amo!
by jean ramirez
Summary: ¡Porque te amo!, y sabia que... Hinata una chica universitaria, tranquila, distraída y marcado por el amor no correspondido miles de veces, hasta el día del karaoke o quizá tiempo mas atrás!... la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que ama en secreto llega a su puerta, terribles obstáculos aparecen por parte se su mejor amigo...¿de verdad sabrá elegir con claridad...?


**¡POR QUÉ TE AMO!**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de algo bueno.**

Escucho el sonido del despertador, no me sorprende, es miércoles, día de escuela, he estado despierta desde hace horas, creo que toda la madrugada, mantengo mi mente ocupada pensando en él: en sus bellos ojos zafiro, su pelo rubio y desobediente, que siempre cae por su frente, en esas chistosas marcas que tiene en la cara, que por más que las mire, nunca será suficiente, pero lamentablemente, no puedo seguir en la cama para siempre, tarde o temprano me cansaré, así que me levanto, con la esperanza de que en un par de minutos lo veré y disfrutaré de su embriagante personalidad y aroma, los pensamientos me distraen tanto, me envuelven en mi capullo, en donde solo lo mejor para mi entra, lo que deseo, que no sé en qué dirección voy, sino hasta que llego a la puerta del baño, entro y me lavo la cara, cuando la levanto me observo fijamente, ojos como el color de una perla, que siempre he detestado, un cabello largo y oscuro, una cara delineada, mi piel color nívea, una cara siempre pálida, como si siempre estuviera a punto de desmallarme.

Al salir del baño, preparo un desayuno y me lo trago todo, como si no hubiera sido suficiente, ¡mi estómago aún tiene hambre!, bueno lo único que queda es esperar a llegar a la cafetería a buscar un comida grata.

Una vez que acabo mi desayuno, me dirijo a mi cuarto, aun con las ojeras por causa de no haber dormido suficientes horas, alisto mi mochila y observo la hora 6:55 am, bueno aún falta media hora para entrar así que me recuesto un rato, y sin esperar entrecierro los ojos poco a poco hasta que…

"Estoy corriendo, ¿Por qué? Es más ni siquiera siento mis piernas, pero es como si cada vez que llego a alcanzar algo o a alguien, se alejará más, ¿Qué persigo?, abro los ojos de par en par tanto de que me duele, es el, Naruto, y está parado frente a mí, bueno en dirección hacia a mí para ser exacta y me ofrece una mano, ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces sigo lo que mi corazón me dice, corro con más ganas, como si necesitara llegar a toda costa. Estoy a un metro de él pero ¿Qué es eso?, tardo un momento en oír con claridad, un sonido extraño que me distrae o ¿Me para? Creo que si pues, involuntariamente he dejado de correr, miro a todas partes, pero el ya no está, se ha ido o quizás se ha desvanecido, giro pero ya todo ha empezado a desaparecer ¿o evaporarse?…"

**Capítulo 2: mi-daba vergüenza**

Me despierto gritando algo, después de varios segundos me doy cuenta de que era su nombre, me levanto sonrojada y veo que hora es 7:20, ¡Cuánto he pasado dormida!, salgo corriendo y lo único que tomo es mi mochila y celular, azoto la puerta de mi departamento y bajo las escaleras, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde y quizás no me permitan la entrada, solo puedo pensar en correr y en que si no atravieso todo es campus, tendré que pasar todo el día fuera del plantel.

Cuando ya estoy a pocos escalones de la puerta salto, y espero caer de pie, pero…

¡Puf! Choco con algo o alguien que también iba saliendo, ¡ojala no sea un profesor!, o me deportara y me suspenderán por correr en las escaleras.

Abro poco a poco los ojos para saber de encima de quien he caído…

- ¡Auch!-… ¡es Naruto! Yo hubiera preferido romperme el brazo a caer encima de él, ¡oh no!, creo que estoy sonrojada porque siento que me desmallare y porque veo mi reflejo es mis ojos azules, ¡No!, no es momento para detenerme a pensar en eso. Tomo mi bolsa - Lo siento- es lo único que atino a decir antes de salir despavorida y ardiendo de vergüenza, no puede ser, de todos los estudiantes y objetos que están el en plantel, ¡tenía que ser él!

Entonces, recuerdo el motivo por el cual he salido corriendo, ¡se me ha hecho tarde!, apresuro mi carrera hacia el plantel, con la esperanza de que mi maestro aun no esté en el aula.

Una vez que entro, busco el salón en el que me toca, por suerte el profesor Kakashi tarda un poco en llegar, busco mi asiento, pero he llegado algo tarde así que está ocupado, bueno, los únicos libres son dos pupitres hasta el fondo, nunca me ha molestado sentarme hasta atrás, pero me distraigo fácilmente desde allí.

Tres minutos después el profesor llega - Disculpen la tardanza chicos, se me ha cruzado un problema en el camino- se escuchan murmullos como "mentiroso" o "que escusa más patética", pues siempre ha utilizado la misma escusa durante meses, o incluso años – Silencio todos, hoy comenzaremos con matemáticas-, bueno eso es algo que se me da, pero mi mente esta todavía envuelta en el accidente de las escaleras.

-Profesor puedo pasar- reconocería esa voz hasta estando muerta, Naruto ha llegado, tarde, era de esperar después de lo sucedido -¿ahora cuál es la excusa?-

-Mmm, se me ha cruzado algo en el camino- responde entre risas, ha utilizado el mismo pretexto que el del maestro, después su mirada vaga, buscando algo entre nosotros, no más bien a alguien… sus ojos paran en mí, ¡me está mirando!, ¿Por qué? Si lo único que he hecho es… oh no todos se han percatado de a qué dirección está mirando, se echan unas miradas picaras entre ellos, y empiezan murmullos "Ahora entiendo por que hinata ha llegado tarde" o "¿Hinata y Naruto? Como no me di cuenta" – ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?- me pregunta Ino con una mirada picara, torciendo el cuello para mirarme bien, y con el tonito acusador de un niño pequeño -¡No, nada, en absoluto!- digo, pero por el brillo en sus ojos, estoy segura de dos cosas, la primera, estoy roja como tomate y la segunda, no me cree -¿Segura?- no, no estoy segura de lo que digo –Si- obviamente no me cree –Hina..

-Señoritas podrían guardar silencio, la clase ya ha empezado

-Pero ¿Dónde me siento?- pregunta Naruto mirando al profesor y rascándose, o ¿frotándose? la nuca.

-Este…- mira hacia todas partes, pero el único lugar libre es el que está a lado mío, ¡genial!, no sé si este día estoy de suerte, o enserio me levante con el pie izquierdo, pero el punto es que Naruto estará la siguientes 3 horas a mi lado, en Matemáticas, Español e Historia, ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir tanto tiempo?- Al lado de hinata hay un asiento vacío, siéntate allí- Todos nos gritan cosas que no entiendo, estoy demasiado concentrada en el latido de mi corazón que en los sonidos de alrededor, vaya como cambian las cosas, en esta mañana lo único que quería hacer era contemplarlo, pero ahora quería tenerlo lo más lejos de mí, apartando su calidez, bueno creo que todo pasa por algo así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, en lo absoluto, espero…

Mantuve los ojos en dirección al pizarrón y por segundos a la persona que estaba a mí lado y viceversa, es tan difícil prestarle atención a lo que deberías, cuando algo más te interesa…

No tengo idea de cómo sobreviví a las 3 horas, pero mis manos están sudorosas y frías como el hielo, sinceramente desconcertante… camino en dirección a la cafetería, y cuando llego, los veo a todos, reunidos como siempre, mis amigos: Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sai, Chougi, Shikamaru y Lee.

-¡hinata, Hola! -

-Hola-

Me siento en mi lugar habitual, al lado de tenten y kiba, todos parecen entretenidos por un tema, aunque no entiendo nada, porque hoy he decidido dar una vuelta antes de entrar aquí, pues no tenía el valor para volver a ver a Naruto, una gran tontería y porque aún sigo vagando en el momento que me estrellé contra él –que dices Hinata te apuntas- me pregunto Ino, aunque no había prestado atención porque estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos –sí, claro-

-Que dices, ¿acaso estás en tu quicio?

-¿Qué perdón?

Es hasta sabía que estaban prestando atención en

-Lo siento, que cosa habías dicho

-Veras ¿Quieres ir al karaoke que abrió este fin, que ¿comentarios?

No, yo no sé cantar, o más bien, no quiero que todo el mundo me escuche cantar, aunque serviría para distraerme un poco –a, si, ¿Cuándo?-

-El viernes, a las 7:30-

Después Sasuke y Naruto discutieron sobre quien sería mejor cantando, algo gracioso ya que Sasuke no le presta la mínima atención, y creo que por un momento, olvide el incidente, que mi corazón de adelantaba cada vez que lo veía, y solo me podía concentrar en las risas y mi risa, en disfrutar el momento.

-Ha si Hinata, se me había olvidado dártelo- mi teléfono, ¿Cuándo lo había perdido?, oh si cuando Salí corriendo por haber caído encima de Naruto, un momento, si…. La persona que debía tener adelante, por lógica, debía ser él, entonces empecé a sentir el ligero color en mis mejillas -Oh gracias-

-Si se te cayo cuando resbalaste de las escaleras, y sobre eso, ¿te lastimaste?- un momento, creía que yo había resbalado, bueno creo que debería dejar las cosas así, por ahora, me ahorraría explicaciones y sonrojos. –No, estoy bien, ¿y tú?-

-Bueno aparte del chichón de la cabeza, estoy bien- no me había percatado de eso, solté una sonrisa al ver el sobresaliente de la cabeza - ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento!- le dije entre risas.

-Descuida, Todos en el otoño, pero me debe un ramen.

- Tu siempre pensado en ramen, si claro te lo pagare algún día- y me reí tanto que creí que me moriría, así era pasar el tiempo con él, bromas, juegos tontos y desmayos de mi parte…

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Habían pasado los días hasta que por fin, era la última hora, y era viernes, la mayoría de la personas estaba en sus entrenamientos, yo era una de las que no podía entrar a ninguno y deambulaba por todo el plantel y el campus en busca de alguna actividad interesante que realizar.

Cunado sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida de todos, cuando la mayoría se iría de parranda o a visitar a sus padres…

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Kiba estaba detrás de mí.

Asentí

-Hinata… sé que soy tu mejor amigo, durante mucho tiempo, pero, para mí siempre has sido algo más… y no puedo seguir ocultando esto que siento… ¿quieres ser mi… novia?- ¡wow! lo había dicho tan rápido, que costaba creerlo, pero, no, el solo era y será para mí un buen amigo, era como mi hermano, como podría amarlo de esa forma, sé que si lo rechazo, nuestra amistad se perderá, pero si le acepto, no sería justo y pasara lo mismo ¡nuestra amistad se perderá!, aunque no tengo opción, quiero alargar nuestra amistad un tiempo más… creo que, a juzgar por mi demora a responder empieza a dudar –si- ¡Tonta!, si soy una tonta, debería de ser honesta pero, cuando estoy a punto de decir el no, la verdad, él sonríe de felicidad, no soy capaz de arruinar la felicidad de alguien, por eso, todo lo que quiero decirle, me lo trago. Se inclina ante mi… ¡no!, soy su novia, eso significa que querrá besarme… me muevo, haciendo que su cara tope con la nada– tengo que alistar algunas cosas para el karaoke, te veo allá- bueno, talvez había sido demasiado evasiva, pero una cosa era haber sido buena y otra era engañarme completamente, por eso decidí correr hasta mi habitación, la 112, entrar y meterme a la ducha.

Cuando al fin Salí, me vestí y me tumbe en la cama, ¿Por qué había respondido "si"?, ¿acaso era lo que realmente quería?, claro que no, me odio a mí misma por haberle mentido de esa forma, es muy cruel de mi parte;

Había pasado todo el rato pensando en que cara pondría cuando todos se enteraran de que yo era novia de kiba, en especial la de Naruto, bueno, creo que lo más seguro seria que se alegrara por mí, aunque yo no quiero eso, pues en lo más profundo de mi, quiero que Naruto pelee por mí, que me diga alguna palabra, que me haga saber que el siente o mismo que yo, pero sé que la realidad es está y la realidad, no siempre es grata, igual que la verdad.

Me saque de mis terribles y abrumadores pensamientos, que lo único que pretendían era que me deprimiera y que terminara haciendo cosas que no me favorecían en lo absoluto.

**Capítulo 4 El karaoke**

Había llegado la hora del karaoke, me temblaban las piernas, la manos me sudaban como nunca, y mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, como un tambor, y lo peor, es que no estaba así por ver a mi novio, sino, a una persona que me volvía aún más loca, Naruto, su nombre resonaba en mis oídos como la palabra más simple del mundo, bueno, me lamentaría por lo que pensaría pero, yo estaba loca e irrevocablemente perdida en el amor que sentía hacia él. Era una hipócrita de lo peor.

Aliste mi bolsa de siempre, me mire mis pequeñas botas, las puntas de mi largo pelo, y decida, Salí de mi departamento escolar, con dirección al dicho lugar acordado con mis amigas, una vez que estuve a bordo del camión que me llevaría a mi destino, tome el celular y coloque mis audífonos en los oídos.

Cuando por fin llegue, aún nerviosa, entre, y allí estaban, sentados en dos mesas juntadas, como en la cafetería riendo, me percaté de que yo era la única que había faltado, eso era raro, normalmente soy una de las que esperan a que lleguen lo demás.

-Bueno, ¿Quién empezara a cantar primero?- preguntó Ino, no es nada repentino, pues al juzgar por el momento y el lugar, eso debería de ser obvio, pero mis colegas esta sorprendidos -Cantar, pero si yo solo vine a comer- ella lo pensó un momento y después dijo:

-Qué tal si lo hacemos al azar, yo haré, los papelitos con todos los nombres de nosotros, y luego, tomare dos, para que sea un poco más justo-

-¿Te refieres a que haremos un dueto?

-Pues claro que sí, ¿que la explicación no fue clara?- sacó un papel de su bolso, e hizo lo acordado, después los arrojo a un vaso y lo sacudió –De acuerdo, sacaré los dos primeros- Escogió detenidamente uno, y tiempo seguido el segundo, lanzo una mirada picara y dijo –Vaya, hasta el destino los quiere juntos, Hinata y… Naruto- ¡No puede ser!, mi corazón se adelantó demasiado, latía tanto que creía que se me saldría del pecho, me enrojecí, me sudaron de nuevo las manos empecé a bajar la mirada, porque sé que no podre mirarlo a los ojos…

Una vez que dijo eso Ino, me obligue a volver a la realidad, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que hace rato que una pareja cantaba, ¿Cómo es que no los había escuchado?, ¿Es que acaso estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos?

Él se paró –Vamos Hinata, demostremos que seremos el mejor dueto de todo el karaoke - y ¿Cómo no amarlo?, si era tan enérgico y nada arrogante, comprendía perfectamente y es absolutamente guapo, bueno, para mí lo es, entonces recordé mi lugar, la novia de kiba, pensando en él, ¿Dónde estaba?, como es que no lo había notado, si era la principal persona que debería buscar

Bueno entre menos tiempo lo vea mejor, y más aún en este momento.

-vaya parece que alguien más se ha animado- dijo el DJ.

-¿Qué canción les pongo?- estaba por responder pero, el rubio de los ojos zafiro se me adelanto –Una al azar-

-Ok, pero no se podrán quejar después- la música empezó, y la reconocí al instante, ¡Mi canción favorita!, ¿Es que acaso todo esto era uno de mis sueños locos en lo que todo lo que deseaba se hacía realidad?, no me importa, en absoluto, solo quiero disfrutarlo, porque en un instante de 4 minutos terminará.

Tomé el aire suficiente para empezar:

**Hinata:** No dejes que se acabe

No dejes que se acabe

No dejes que se acabe nunca

**Naruto:**Bueno, tengo dos entradas para el partido

Sería genial si pudiera tenerte para este domingo

Yo te acompañaré a casa cuando las cosas se hayan terminado

Y si estás allí, no importa que equipo gane

**Hinata:** Podemos detenernos en la cafetería

Y burlarnos de los policías en el estacionamiento

Podemos reírnos y ambos podemos pretender

Que no estamos enamorados y que sólo somos dos buenos amigos

Bueno, yo estoy cansada de fingir, pero me aterra lo que termina

**Naruto:** Sé que si no fuera por ti

No hay nada que yo pudiera hacer para que nunca terminara

**Hinata:** Y sé que te sientes de la misma manera

Porque me lo dijiste tomado en tu cumpleaños

Y como me jalaste

Me susurraste en el oído "Nunca lo dejes terminar"

**Naruto:** No lo dejes terminar

No lo dejes terminar

Nunca lo dejes terminar

El sábado, voy a llevarla afuera

Porque su banda favorita va a tocar en la ciudad

**(DJ):** Van a cantar la canción que todos nosotros hemos escuchado

Sobre esos dos jóvenes amigos que se sintieron enamorados.

**Naruto:** Ella puede tomar mi mano, porque odia la oscuridad

**Hinata:** Nos reirnos y los dos queremos

Que no estamos enamorados y que sólo somos dos buenos amigos

Bueno, yo estoy cansada de fingir, pero me aterra lo que termina

**Naruto:** Sé que si no fuera por ti no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer para que nunca terminara

**Hinata: **Y sé que te sientes de la misma manera

Porque me lo dijiste tomado en tu cumpleaños

Y como me jalaste

Me susurraste en el oído "nunca lo dejes terminar"

**Naruto:** Nunca lo dejes terminar

Nunca lo dejes terminar (por favor prométeme que esto nunca terminará)

Nunca lo dejes terminar

**Hinata:** Los más grandiosos momentos que nunca tuvimos

Es loco recordarlos justo ahora, podemos reírnos porque

Nunca sabes a donde va a parar la vida

Porque somos los únicos que nunca lo sabremos

**Naruto:** Con respecto al domingo en la noche sólo ella y yo

Sentados lado a lado en la luz de la luna llena

Jale su ropa, solo para sostenerla con fuerza

Y ambos podríamos decir que se sintió bien

Ella me miró de la manera más dulce

Como si pudiera saber qué demonios estaba por decir

Debió haber tomado un momento mientras encontraba las palabras

Porque me silencio y finalmente lo dijo primero

**Hinata:** Bueno estoy cansada de pretender

Pero estoy aterrada de terminarlo

Sé que si no es por ti, no hay nada

Que yo pudiera hacer para que nunca terminara

Y sé que te sientes de la misma manera

Porque me lo dijiste tomado en tu cumpleaños

Y como me jalaste

Me susurraste en el oído "nunca lo dejes terminar"

**Los dos:** Nunca lo dejes terminar

Nunca lo dejes terminar (por favor prométeme que esto nunca terminará)

Nunca lo dejes terminar.

Terminó la canción, yo estaba súper sonrojada, claro si acaso se podía más, pero, de lo que me alegraba, es que tenía su cara frente a mí, tan cerca que podía ver perfectamente sus ojos, azules, un par de zafiros, sus chistosas marca en la cara, sus labios, ¿Por qué me concentraba tanto en ellos?...

Y después, sucedió lo inevitable, ¡nos besamos!, no sabía quién de los dos había sido, o no quería reconocer que lo había hecho yo, pero sentir la frescura de sus labios sobre la resequedad de los míos, era la mejor sensación que nunca había imaginado, sentir las suaves y delicada caricias de su boca, como si no deseara romperme, pero a la vez era lo que más deseaba, el beso era tranquilo, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, se volvió más intenso, y respondí a él, (algo de mi decía que siempre lo haría), mientras sentía que el suelo se derrumbaba bajo mis pequeños e inútiles pies, sus dos fuertes brazos bajaron alrededor de mi cintura, me apretaba hacia él, pareciera que o talvez pensaba que me desvanecería, que todo era un sueño creado por su maliciosa imaginación, entonces mis manos recorrieron su cuello, subieron y las puse en torno a su pelo, ¡que siempre había querido tocar!...

**Capítulo 5: necesita saber la verdad**

Se escucharon maldiciones, pero estaba tan perdida en sus labios que apenas las escuche… hasta que lo apartaron de mi calor, de mi profundo beso… y empezaron a golpearlo, no necesitaba ver la cara del agresor, porque ya sabía de quien se trataba, Sasuke y uno de los demás ¿visitantes? trataron de separarlos, pero Naruto ya había dado el puñetazo como respuesta, después de distintas formas e intentos, pudieron separarlos, la sensaciones hipocresía, traición y estupidez empezó a trepar por mí cuerpo y mente, no podía permitir que esto se acabara, mi amistad con kiba, el afecto hacia Naruto, pero sé que no puedo dejar que las cosas resbalen como el agua, porque no lo harán, ¡nunca lo harán! – ¡Cálmate no realices ninguna estupidez!- Sasuke le gritaba a Naruto desde un rincón lejano, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hacer cuando eres tan inútil como para detener a alguien?

¡Ya se! Tome a kiba del cuello y lo arrastra a fuera del local, lo haría, se lo diría, la triste y perforadora verdad que terminaría como nuestra amistad, esos lindos recuerdos:

"cuando era nueva, y no sabía cómo integrarme, el me acompaño en esos días oscuros e interminables, cuando tartamudeaba con cualquier cosa, o cuando me sonrojara tanto que me desmallaba, esos momentos tan importantes, tan significativos, de mi formación, el me acompaño, toda un vida, tantos sentimientos, enojos, tristezas, alegrías y risas interminables, y todo por echado a perder por una tontería"

Y todo porque yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente y honesta como para decir la verdad, era una hipócrita, y lo peor es que costaría una amistad tan preciada; entonces comprendí que aunque no lo amara, lloraría hasta quedar vacía por dentro, hueca y completamente demacrada, ¿Y cómo no si era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente?, sentía un nudo en el estómago que me impedía hablar, ¿Cómo le diría la verdad?, por una vez, y solo por una vez, tenía que dejar la cobardía y miedo, para afrontar las consecuencias, ya era hora, toda mi vida me la he pasado alejándome de problemas, pensando en que si los dejo de lado, algún día se irán o ya no… se sentirán, ya es hora de un cambio completamente drástico.

-¿Hinata? -

-Escucha no… puedo… yo… es- oh no, el pánico verbal empezaba a volver, creí que ya nunca me pasaría, y menos en esto, inhala exhala, repite, no, pánico, era lo único que sentía, ¡pánico! Toma el valor suficiente, tu puedes, yo puedo- No quiero lastimarte… yo- la escupiría de una vez de mí, de mis labios, de mi mente – tienes que saber la verdad, yo, solo te he visto como un buen amigo, alguien en quien confiar, y… te amo, pero no de la forma en que tu desearías, y sé que…

-¿Qué?, no te comprendo, dices que me amas, pero ¡demuestras lo contrario!- me estaba reclamando como un capricho, nunca pensé que esto me sucedería, y menos con mi mejor amigo, había escuchado casos así, pero creí que ese no era el mío, un momento… ¿Cuándo le dije que le amaba de esa manera?

-¡Escúchate! Estas reprochando algo que nunca dije, si, te amo, pero de la forma en que amas a un familiar, a un hermano, no como a tu pareja- ups, eso habría sonado mejor si no me hubiera hecho enojar, y pocas personas me habían visto y oído enojada.

- ¿No entiendo?- me dijo en el tono de alguien exigiendo algo, dando las ordenes de poseerlo, no como pregunta.

-¿No entiendes qué?, es mi vida, ¡mis decisiones, MIS SENTIMIENTOS, MIS PROBLEMAS! Y no puedes tratar de hacer que cambie de parecer solo porque tú lo deseas, esto es la verdad, lo que siento, y no puedes cambiarlo, aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas, esto es LA VERDAD, y no es siempre como quisiéramos que fuera - dio media vuelta ¡Me dejaría allí, varada, como una estúpida!

No, estaba bastante enojada que no pensaba con claridad, lo mejor por ahora era dejar que las cosas se enfriaran, que se desahogara aunque yo quisiera hacer lo contrario, es tan doloroso, sentir que poco a poco tu corazón se desmorona, que cada segundo rasga una parte importante de ti, que el nudo en la garganta te corta el habla y la respiración, que todo en lo que crees se restriega por el piso, y que ya no tienes a nadie a quien contarle todo eso, o que quizás, nunca lo tuviste, esa verdad desgarradora, que no perdona, y que cuando la utilizas, te traiciona sin más, esa verdad, es la que en este instante me destruye, me deja totalmente vacía, como el frasco de algo que ya no se utiliza…

**Capítulo 6: Ya fue… déjalo **

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que el karaoke…

Recuerdo muy bien la noche de ese día, aunque no lo amara, me caí en mil pedazos, grite toda la noche, me sentí abandonada, una gota de agua en todo el mar, evaporándome a cada minuto, borrando mi existencia de todo el mundo, el sincero dolor del que sufría por dentro era tan grande que no podía hablar ni moverme, era como si una estaca se me clavara milímetro a milímetro segundo a segundo, perforando tan lentamente que no podía respirar…

**P**ero cuando asistí a la escuela al siguiente día, fue peor, él no estaba, bueno ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuviera allí con un ramo de rosas diciendo "perdón fui un idiota"?

Paso el día siguiente y el siguiente, y con el paso de los días, empezaba a preocuparme su ausencia, hasta que me lo tope en el campus de la Universidad, caminando sin rumbo fijo, me le acerque, el volteó y sus ojos se iluminaron, por un momento esos ojos cafés parecían estar realmente felices pero lamentablemente solo fue por unos segundos.

–Hola, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado, no contestas mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas, ¿Dónde estabas?- parecía perplejo…

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde el principio que te habías tomado nuestra relación de otra manera? ¿Por qué no me advertiste?... Te hubiera amado menos, pero ahora estoy atado a ti, y es un infierno- era de esperar que me echara en cara todo, pero la verdad, es que aun duele.

-No… por favor no sigas… tienes que comprender que…- No, él no me dejaría hablar en lo absoluto

- ¿Cuándo te caías en pedazos por culpa del amor, era yo la causa de tu interminable dolor?

Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que soportar su ira, aunque costar mi derrumbo…

-eso creí…- lo dijo en un tono monótono, como si quisiera comprender, pero en realidad no entendiera nada

- no volverás a hablarme ¿cierto?- ¿Qué, al menos quiero saber si tendré de vuelta a mi amigo?

-He decidido alejarme de ti, porque si seguimos con esto…-una lágrima salía de su rostro, nunca lo había visto llorar- no puedo soportar que estés con él, no puedo, es como si me metieran algo ardiente por la garganta…- ¿El, sabia lo de Naruto?, no es que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero… era raro que lo aceptara.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía mentirle más, aunque quisiera decirle que lo amaba… no sería verdad, y no puedo mentirle más, ya no.

-No quiero deprimirte, solo necesitaba decirlo- me dijo, como si supiera que había perdido completamente el habla

-¿Estarás bien?- dije tan bajo que ni yo podía oírlo, era lo más que podía decir, era incapaz de decir más.

-Te prometo que cuando llore por ti, y sí que lo haré, lo haré en las noches, que cuando alguien mencione tu nombre, fingiré que no me importa, que cuando te extrañe, no saldrá corriendo hacia a ti, ni te llamaré, que cuando escuche que te está yendo bien, no arruinare tu estupenda vida, porque trataré de… alejarme de ti…-

Y después volteo hacia otro lugar y siguió caminando.

Entonces comprendí que… Seriamos dos completos extraños que se conocía perfectamente…

**Capítulo 7: ¡Por qué te amo!**

Escuchaba el celular, ¿Quién me llamaría? Si hacia tanto que no hablaba con mis amigos, hacía ya 2 meses que no los saludaba

-¿Hola?

-¿Quién te crees que eres como para salir de mi vida debiéndome un ramen?- era Naruto, su hermosa voz, tan enérgica, que con tan solo una palabra me revivía, me llenaba de vida… solté una carcajada más larga de lo que pretendía, ¡se había acordado!

- ¡Tranquila pequeña, que me romperás el tímpano!- ¡era él! Él y mi necesidad de estar siempre a su lado.

- De acuerdo, si no llegas en cinco segundos, no te lo pagaré jamás- Acto seguido escuche a alguien tocar mi puerta, me levante aun con el teléfono en la mano.

- ¿Fueron cinco segundos?- me dijo estando en frente de mí, por teléfono, aun cuando estábamos tan cerca… y me sonrojé, como solo podía ocasionarlo él…

Sonreí, como hacía ya mucho tiempo, era la sonrisa más sincera que había hecho, y que siempre haría estando con él, con Naruto y sus inigualables ojos azules, que me arrastraban hacia otro mundo, donde yo era feliz.

¿Y por qué no serlo aquí? ¿Acaso no ya había sufrido mucho? Por una vez y por solo una vez, me lo permitiría, sería realmente feliz.

Él se inclinó, se lo que piensa, y no me importa

Nuestras bocas se fundieron, y no fue un beso nada refinado, si no lo contrario, era para saciar las ansias que teníamos, nuestros labios se movían por la necesidad, por el amor que ambos sabíamos, que teníamos, tanto tiempo acumulado, era de esperar...

Si no hubiera sido por falta de oxígeno, hubiera seguido pegada a él.

Puse una mano en su pecho por dos razones, una, necesitaba respirar, y dos quería sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-Tengo que ir por mi bolso- dije con mis labios aun pegados a los suyos.

-No quiero

-¿Por?

'Porque la última vez que se bese, usted vio el mensaje en 2 meses

-¿Ah sí?- me acerque a Naruto, aunque nunca pensé que lo haría conscientemente, le di un largo y lento beso, el subió sus manos a mi pelo, mientras metía sus dedos entre este, por mi lado, lo tengo tan apretado a mí porque, no quiero que desaparezca como lo hace en mis sueños, y con toda la voluntad de mi alma le dije

- No lo haré, porque esta vez te he besado yo- dije con un aire de suficiencia.

-¿Por qué yo?- le dije, bueno, tenía que hacerlo, ¿Quién no querría saber los motivos? -¿Qué?

-Sí, de tantas chicas en el plantel, mucho más bonitas, ¿Por qué yo?- lo que no me atreví a decir fue "¿Por qué yo estando Sakura Haruno?"

-Diría que por tus ojos, pero eso sería menospreciar todo lo demás- lanzo una risa corta, pero llena de energía - ¿Enserio quieres saber por qué? ¡Por qué te amo! Eres la única persona que conozco que pueda subir el ánimo con su hermosa sonrisa, y puedes mirarla a los ojos, y saber que… que esos ojos nunca mentirán porque te dejan ver su alma, que es completamente pura, además, no quiero separarme de ti ¡nunca!

Me le lancé, no me preocupe, porque sé que de ahora en adelante en cualquier situación el estará conmigo, lo sé por el brillo que tiene en los ojos, y por la sonrisa que tiene en su bella cara, y por cuanto lo amo…


End file.
